


Ручей

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, юмор сомнительный
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Ещё одна старая как помёт мамонта зарисовка. Пусть лежит как наглядный образчик "как было" (10 лет назад, 2009г.), когда автор страдал фигней.И да, про характеры Основателей тогда ничего толком не было известно, поэтому автор импровизировал (и не особо заморачивался))).





	Ручей

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё одна старая как помёт мамонта зарисовка. Пусть лежит как наглядный образчик "как было" (10 лет назад, 2009г.), когда автор страдал фигней.  
И да, про характеры Основателей тогда ничего толком не было известно, поэтому автор импровизировал (и не особо заморачивался))).

День плавно клонился к вечеру, и уходящее солнце подсвечивало верхушки деревьев оранжевым светом. Мадара покачнулся на ветке одного из деревьев и чуть не свалился вниз, успев вовремя зацепиться за соседний сук.  
– Твою ж… – сквозь зубы процедил он и скосил взгляд на землю, с которой за его действиями наблюдал Хаширама.  
– Слышь, Учиха, это был бы хороший способ спуститься! – понимая, что на него наконец-то обратили внимания, проорал Хаширама.  
– Иди ты, – Мадара прыгнул, ловко сделал сальто и мягко приземлился на землю рядом с Сенжу. – Чего хотел?  
– Да, ничего, гулял, – отмахнулся тот. – Тебя увидел и решил спросить – какого рожна ты по деревьям скачешь, как вша?  
– Сам ты вша! Я тренируюсь, – нахмурился Мадара. – Может, поспаррингуемся, пока ты тут?  
– Нет настроения.  
– Ты просто боишься проиграть. – Мадара толкнул его локтем в бок.  
– А ты – нарываешься. Пошли лучше прогуляемся. Погода сегодня располагает.  
– К чему? – не понял он.  
– Вот к этому! – Хаширама отвел в сторону полу своего плаща, под которым вместо положенных кунаев и сюррикенов в пояс-сумку было понаторкнуто пять небольших бутылок.  
– Оу… Хокаге – алкоголик. За это, определенно, надо выпить.  
– Молчал бы уж… вша.  
– Я не вша! – с апломбом заявил Мадара. – Я вошь!  
– Ну-ну, пошли уж. Я тут полянку одну приметил.  
– Видать, часто там гуляешь…  
– Есть куда девушек приводить. Не домой же их таскать. Не поймут.  
Объяснение было сомнительным, но Мадара лишь пожал плечами и усмехнулся:  
– Веди, Хокаге.  
  
Полянка оказалась удобно расположенной рядом с небольшим ручейком, куда Мадара не поленился вляпаться.  
– Епт… – он брезгливо тряхнул в момент промокшей ногой. Хаширама смерил его загадочным взглядом и тихо произнес.  
– Ну и какая же ты вошь?  
– А?  
– Ты на кота похож. Облезлого и драного. Уличного.  
– Эй-эй! Я, между прочим, не последний член в Конохе!  
– Сам-то понял, что сказал? – Хаширама заржал и уселся прямо там, где стоял. Мадара, яростно скрипнув зубами, подошел к нему. В глазах светились шаринганы…  
– Не советую.  
– Что?  
– Применять на меня свои техники.  
– А что будет? – Мадара расплылся в наглой улыбке.  
– А вот что! – радостно заявил Хаширама, резво вскочил на ноги и толкнул Мадару в ручей. Тот нелепо взмахнул руками и грохнулся на спину, разбрызгивая вокруг себя воду.  
– Ты чего творишь?! – заорал он. – Я теперь весь мокрый. Заболею и умру, от руки Хокаге! – саркастично съязвил он.  
– Не умрешь. Иначе не простишь себя за то, что не смог на до мной поиздеваться.  
– Серьезно, тащиться в деревню теперь, – Мадара скривился, вспомнив своих соклановцев, – а то по такой холодрыге и шиноби околеет.   
– Раздевайся.  
– Чего?  
– Ну, мерзни дальше… – Хаширама пожал плечами и двинулся куда-то в кусты.  
– Эй, ты куда?  
– Хворост собрать. Надо развести костер.  
  
Пламя костра освещало небольшой клочок поляны, где расположились два приятеля.  
Мадара зябко кутался в плащ Первого, мрачно посасывая из бутылки медовую настойку, и с хмурой грустью разглядывая сохнущую, по ту сторону костра, одежду.  
– Чего дрожишь? – Хаширама окинул взглядом скорчившуюся у огня фигуру, отмечая про себя, что драный кот Мадара – тощ, как… как уличный кошак.  
– Я бы не сказал, что твой плащ особенно теплый.  
Хаширама обреченно вздохнул и придвинулся к нему ближе, обнимая за плечи.  
– Не лапай меня! – возмутился Мадара, пытаясь отползти на пятой точке от зарвавшегося Хаширамы.  
– Ты же не хочешь заболеть и умереть? Или ты у нас потенциальный самоубийца?  
– Кретин.  
– Не обзывайся. Я пока еще Хокаге. – Хаширама притянул к себе стучащего зубами Мадару и ехидно усмехнулся.  
– Чего лыбишься? – тот отхлебнул из своей бутылки и поудобнее умостился под тёплой, как древесина летом, рукой.  
– А ты ничего так… – немного пьяно отозвался Хаширама. – Только худющий. Одни кожа, да кости.  
Мадара скорчил скептическую рожу и только собирался показать язык, как «пока еще Хокаге» неожиданно положил руку ему на затылок и легко прикоснулся губами к его обветренным губам.  
От подобной наглости Мадара опешил настолько, что какое-то время ошарашено пялился в глаза Хашираме. И только потом до него дошло, что поцелуй стал несколько глубже, а он, в общем-то, на него отвечает.  
– Ублюдок! – завопил он, отшатываясь. Попытка оказалась неудачной, и край плаща угодил в костер, моментально загоревшись.  
– А-а! – заорал Мадара, скидывая с себя полыхающую тряпку.  
– А-а! Мой любимый плащ! – подхватил Хаширама и перевел взгляд на удивленного чему-то Мадару. – О… так я тебя все-таки нравлюсь.  
Учиха Мадара, в чем мать родила, раздражённо переминался с ноги на ногу, а некая часть его тела упорно показывала, что поцелуй даром не прошел.  
– А, в жопу плащ! – радостно заявил Хаширама, приближаясь к своей жертве. Зря он, что ли, привёл его на полянку для свиданок.  
Мадара понял, что драться или тем более позорно бежать бесполезно, правда, кхм, на лицо. «Поздно» – решил про себя Мадара и гордо шагнул вперед… угодив ногой все в тот же ручей.  
– Ма-а-ать тво-ю!


End file.
